1. Field
The present disclosure relates to network design. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method for a constructing a scalable switching system that facilitates automatic configuration.
2. Related Art
The relentless growth of the Internet has brought with it an insatiable demand for bandwidth. As a result, equipment vendors race to build larger, faster, and more versatile switches to move traffic. However, the size of a switch cannot grow infinitely. It is limited by physical space, power consumption, and design complexity, to name a few factors. More importantly, because an overly large system often does not provide economy of scale due to its complexity, simply increasing the size and throughput of a switch may prove economically unviable due to the increased per-port cost.
One way to increase the throughput of a switch system is to use switch stacking. In switch stacking, multiple smaller-scale, identical switches are interconnected in a special pattern to form a larger logical switch. However, switch stacking requires careful configuration of the ports and inter-switch links. The amount of required manual configuration becomes prohibitively complex and tedious when the stack reaches a certain size, which precludes switch stacking from being a practical option in building a large-scale switching system. Furthermore, a system based on stacked switches often has topology limitations which restrict the scalability of the system due to fabric bandwidth considerations.